memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Edo
List of unnamed Edo. First Mediator .]] FIrst Mediator was an enforcement officer on the Edo World. When Wesley Crusher violated one of their punishment Zone, (he walked on grass and broke a glass,which were in the punishment zone), he declared that there was a violation, witnesses, and an acceptance of guilt. He then proceeded to take a syringe from his pocket and tried to inject poison into Wesley. The punishment for any crime on the planet was death. He was stopped by the away team from the ''Enterprise''. ( ) :The First Mediator was played by David Q. Combs. Second Mediator .]] The Second Mediator was an enforcement officer on the Edo planet. He attempted to injectWesley Crusher with a lethal poison for violating a punishment zone. Wesley had walked on a forbidden section of lawn. Before he could kill Wesley, Will Riker attacked him, knocking him to the ground and taking the lethal syringe from him. ( ) :The Second Mediator was played by Richard Lavin. Edo Girl The Edo Girl was an inhabitant of Rubicun III. When an away team visited the planet, she was introduced to Wesley Crusher by an adult Edo. She asked Wesley to join them in playing, and asked him if he could teach her how to play ball. They went to look for a stick to use as a bat in a garden. It was here that Wesley fell into a new plant house, or a forbidden zone which is punishable by death. When she saw the mediators coming she cried "Oh no." ( ) :The Edo girl was played by Judith Jones. Edo Boy The Edo boy was one of three playmates that Wesley Crusher met when an away team landed on Rubicun III. When introduced to him he asked Wesley to play with him and his friends. He walked on his hands and asked if Wesley could do it. When Wesley fell into a new planet house, or a forbidden zone which is punishable by death, the boy plead with the mediator, that Wesley was unaware of their laws. ( ) :The Edo boy was played by Eric Matthew. Edo Boy The second Edo boy was introduced to Wesley Crusher when he arrived on Rubicun III as part of an away mission. As they were playing along with two other Edos, he threw a ball that Wesley tried to catch, but fell into a new planet house, or a forbidden zone which is punishable by death. ( ) :The second Edo boy was played by David Michael Graves. Edo Runner The away team of the ''USS Enterprise-D'' met this Edo man while running to the central structure in the Edo city. He greeted the away team with "Good health to you". ( ) Edo Player This Edo invited Commander William T. Riker to join him in an Edo game with the words "This will please you, join us". Riker however declined. ( ) Edo Woman This Edo wished Commander William T. Riker "Joy and happiness" whereupon he replied "It certainly is". She later joined in the Edo game. ( ) Edo Masseuse 1 This Edo was a masseuse and gave another Edo a massage. ( ) :She was uncredited played by Tricia Sheldon. Edo, List of